wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./09
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział IX-ty. Państwo Leete, którzy właśnie weszli do pokoju, niemało byli zdziwieni, dowiadując się, że już tego samego dnia rano sam chodziłem po całem mieście i widocznie miłą było dla nich niespodzianką skonstatowanie, że ta przechadzka tak słabe zrobiła na mnie wrażenie. — Pańska przechadzka musiała być, bądź co bądź, niezmiernie zajmującą... — zagadnęła mnie pani Leete, gdyśmy zasiedli do stołu. — Widziałeś pan zapewne dużo nowych rzeczy?.. — Mało widziałem rzeczy nienowych... — odpowiedziałem. — Ale co mnie może najbardziej zadziwiło, to to, że na Waszyngtońskiej ulicy nie znalazłem wcale sklepów i nigdzie nie spotkałem ani jednego banku... Cóżeście państwo zrobili z handlarzami i bankierami? Może wywieszaliście wszystkich co do nogi, jak tego żądali anarchiści za moich czasów?.. — Tak znowu źle nie było... — odparł śmiejąc się doktór Leete. — Skasowaliśmy po prostu te dawne instytucyje... Za naszych czasów takie rzeczy są przestarzałe... — Ktoż wam sprzedaje te przedmioty, które nabyć chcecie?.. — Nie ma dziś ani kupna, ani sprzedaży. Podział bogactw odbywa się inną drogą. Co się zaś tyczy bankierów, to, nie mając pieniędzy, nie potrzebujemy tych panów... — Pani!.. — rzekłem, zwracając się do Edyty. — Podejrzywam, że ojciec pani kpi sobie ze mnie... Nie mam mu tego za złe, bo moja naiwność musi istotnie skłaniać do żartów. Ale moja łatwowierność ma także swoje granice, szczególnie pod względem możliwych zmian w ustroju społecznym... — Ojciec wcale nie żartuje.... — odrzekła Edyta z uspakajającym uśmiechem. Tu rozmowa tok swój zmieniła. Pani Leete podniosła kwestyję mód kobiecych w XIX stuleciu i dopiero po śniadaniu, na belwederze, który okazał się faworytalnym przybytkiem doktora, wrócił on do poprzedniej kwestyi. — Zdziwiło pana moje twierdzenie, że obchodzimy się bez pieniędzy i bez handlu, ale chwilka namysłu wystarczy, by się przekonać, że jeśli handel istniał i pieniądze były potrzebne za pańskich czasów, to tylko dlatego, że wytwarzanie zostawało w rękach prywatnych; dziś i jedno i drugie jest niepotrzebnem... — Nie dobrze rozumię pańskie wnioski... — wtrąciłem. — Jest to rzecz bardzo prosta... — objaśnił doktór Leete. — Jeśli mnóstwo osób niezależnych i niczem ze sobą nie związanych wytwarza rozmaite przedmioty niezbędne do życia i wygody, potrzeba ciągłej zamiany pomiędzy jednostkami, ażeby każdy dostał to, czego żąda. Te zamiany stanowią właśnie handel, którego koniecznym pośrednikiem są pieniądze. Lecz skoro cały naród został jedynym producentem wszelkiego rodzaju przedmiotów, zbytecznemi stały się zamiany pomiędzy osobnikami. Wszystkiego można było dostać u jednego i tegoż samego źródła, a nigdzie więcej. System bezpośredniego podziału ze składów narodowych zastąpił handel, a do tego nie potrzeba pieniędzy... — Jakże więc urządzono ten podział?.. — zapytałem. — Podług planu jak najprostszego... — odrzekł doktór Leete. — W księgach społecznych otwierają co roku dla każdego obywatela kredyt odpowiedni do jego udziału w wytwarzaniu narodowem, wręczają mu zarazem kartę kredytową, za pomocą której może on dostać w magazynach społecznych to wszystko, czego potrzebuje i kiedy potrzebuje. Takie zaś magazyny znajdują się w każdej gminie. Te urządzenia, jak pan widzisz, czynią całkiem niepotrzebnemi wszelkie transakcyje pomiędzy wytwórcą a kupującym. Może ciekaw pan widzieć, jak wyglądają nasze karty kredytowe?.. — Zwracam uwagę pańską... — ciągnął dalej doktór Leete, podczas gdy oglądałem kartę mi doręczoną — że ta karta przedstawia pewną ilość dolarów. Zachowaliśmy dawne nazwanie, ale bez dawnego znaczenia. Dziś słowo dolar nie odpowiada żadnej rzeczy konkretnej, a służy tylko jako symbol algebraiczny, dla porównania wartości jednych produktów z wartością drugich. W tym celu wartość wyraża się dolarami i centami, tak samo jak to było za czasów pana. Wartość tego, co nabywam za pomocą tej karty, jest odciągniętą przez komisanta, który oznacza na tej stronie cenę tego, co wziąłem... — A gdybyś pan chciał cośkolwiek kupić u swego sąsiada, czy możesz pan w zapłatę przelać nań część swego kredytu?.. — zapytałem. — Przedewszystkiem... — odrzekł doktór Leete nasi sąsiedzi nie mają nic do sprzedania, a w każdym razie nasz kredyt będąc ściśle indywidualnym, nie może być przelanym... Zanimby naród mógł zezwolić na podobne przelanie kredytu jednej jednostki na drugą, musiałby on wejść we wszystkie szczegóły tej transakcyi, by zapewnić jej absolutną uczciwość... Gdyby nie było innych powodów dla skasowania pieniędzy, to wystarczyłby już ten fakt, że nie noszą one na sobie dowodu prawowitego ich posiadania. W ręku tego, co je ukradł lub zamordował kogoś, by je dostać, wyglądały one równie dobrze, jak w ręku tego, co je zapracował... Dziś ludzie zamieniają pomiędzy sobą podarki w dowód przyjaźni, ale kupowanie lub sprzedaż są uważane za całkiem niestosowne i nieodpowiadające bezinteresowności, która przystoi obywatelom świadomym wspólności interesów, na której się opiera nasz ustrój społeczny. Według naszych pojęć kupno i sprzedaż, są wysoce nie - społecznemi we wszystkich swych dążnościach. Uczą one samolubstwa i szukania, własnej korzyści kosztem innych; społeczeństwo, którego członkowie w takiej szkole się wychowali, nie może się wznieść ponad bardzo nizki stopień cywilizacyi... — Co się dzieje, jeśli w ciągu roku więcej się wyda, niż to, co stoi na karcie?.. — zapytałem. — Zapas jest tak wielki, że daleko więcej prawdopodobnie zawiera, niż to, co się wyda... — odrzekł doktor Leete. — Gdyby jednak jakieś nadzwyczajne wydatki wyczerpały ją, można otrzymać określoną zaliczkę z kredytu roku następnego. Nie zachęcają jednak do podobnego postępowania, a nawet by doń zniechęcić, nałożono wysokie dyskonto. — Jeśli nie wszystko się wydaje, do czego się ma prawo, przypuszczam, że wtedy nagromadza się kapitały?.. — Wolno nagromadzać, ale tylko do pewnej granicy i to jeśli się przewiduje jakiś nadzwyczajny wydatek. W przeciwnym razie i jeśli obywatel ów nie uprzedził zawczasu, przypuszcza się, że nie wyczerpał on swego kredytu dlatego, że nie miał po temu sposobności, a w takim razie nadwyżka wraca do ogólnego kapitału... — Taki system wcale nie zachęca obywateli do oszczędności... — zauważyłem. — Nie ma też tego na widoku... — brzmiała, odpowiedź. — Naród jest bogaty i nie życzy sobie, aby obywatele jego odmawiali sobie w czemkolwiek. Za pańskich czasów ludzie byli zmuszeni do nagromadzania dóbr i pieniędzy w przewidywaniu wypadków i dla zabezpieczenia swych dzieci. W skutek tego oszczędność uważała się jako cnota. Ale dziś nie miałaby ona żadnego chwalebnego celu, więc straciwszy swą pożyteczna stronę, przestała się zaliczać do cnót. Nikt już dziś nie dba o jutro ani dla siebie, ani dla swych dzieci, bo społeczeństwo zapewnia im pożywienie, wykształcenie oraz wygodne utrzymanie dla każdego obywatela od kolebki do grobu... — Jest to gwarancyja zbyt daleko idąca!.. — zawołałem. — Zkąd pewność, że wydatki, zrobione przez społeczeństwo na utrzymanie jednostki, wrócą się wartością jego pracy?.. Zresztą może być, że społeczeństwo jest w stanie utrzymać wszystkich swych członków, ale, w każdym razie, niektórzy z nich wytwarzają mniej, niż potrzeba na ich utrzymanie, drudzy zaś więcej i to nas znowu sprowadza do kwestyi płacy, na którą pan dotąd nic nie odpowiedziałeś. Właśnie na tym punkcie, jeśli pan sobie przypominasz, zatrzymaliśmy się wczoraj wieczorem. Powtórzę więc to, co mówiłem wczoraj, a mianowicie, że taki narodowy system przemysłu, jak wasz, w płacy znajduje swój szkopuł. Jakim sposobem, zapytam raz jeszcze, zadawalniająco ustosunkować porównawcze płace i wynagrodzenia tej olbrzymiej ilości rzemiosł i zawodów, potrzebnych społeczeństwu, a które tak do siebie są niepodobne i tak trudne do wymierzenia?.. Za naszych czasów cena rynkowa określała cenę wszelkiego rodzaju pracy i wszelkich przedmiotów. Pracodawca płacił o ile mógł najmniej, robotnik zaś żądał o ile mógł najwięcej. Ten system może nie był pięknym pod względem moralnym, mogę to przyznać; ale w każdym razie dawał on nam brutalną lecz gotową formułę, rozwiązującą kwestyję, która musi być tysiąc razy dziennie rozwiązaną, jeśli świat ma kroczyć na drodze postępu. Nam się zdawało, że innej drogi praktycznej do rozwiązania jej nie ma... — Tak jest... — odrzekł doktór Leete — była to istotnie jedyna droga praktyczna przy systemie, który stawiał interesy każdej jednostki w sprzeczności z interesami wszystkich innych ludzi. Smutno byłoby jednak, gdyby ludzkość nigdy na lepszy ustrój nie natrafiła; bo system ówczesny był po prostu zastosowaniem do wzajemnych stosunków ludzi tej szatańskiej zasady: Twoja potrzeba jest moją wygodą. Wynagrodzenie za usługę nie zależało od trudności, niebezpieczeństwa lub ciężkiej pracy, włożonej w nią; przeciwnie: widzimy, że wszędzie najbardziej niebezpieczne, ciężkie i wstrętne zajęcia najgorzej były płatne; wynagrodzenie zależało od popytu na daną pracę lub zajęcie... — Zgadzam się z tem wszystkiem... — rzekłem. — Ale ze wszystkiemi swemi wadami system normowania płacy przez cenę rynkową był, bądź co bądź, systemem praktycznym. Nie mogę się domyśleć, czem mogliście go panowie zadawalniająco zamienić. Gdy państwo staje się jedynym możliwym pracodawcą, tem samem znika rynek pracy i płaca rynkowa. Płaca musi być wtedy samowolnie oznaczona przez rząd. Nie mogę sobie wystawić bardziej drażliwej i bardziej skomplikowanej czynności i któraby w dodatku wywoływała tak powszechne niezadowolenie... — Daruj mi pan... — zauważył doktór Leete — ale zdaje mi się, że pan przesadzasz owe trudności. Wystaw pan sobie biuro, złożone z ludzi rozumnych i uczciwych, którym poruczono określić płacę za najrozmaitsze roboty przy ustroju, który, jak nasz, zapewnia zajęcie każdemu z dowolnym wyborem rodzaju pracy. Czyż nie widzisz pan, że jakkolwiek wadliwem może być pierwsze zastosowanie, omyłki same przez się wkrótceby się poprawiły? Ulubione gałęzie pracy miałyby za dużo ochotników, podczas gdy zajęciom niemiłym zabrakłoby takowych, do chwili, w której by się ta pomyłka usunęła. Ale to moje przypuszczenie nie odnosi się do rzeczy, choć podany plan byłby, jak sądzę, łatwo wykonalnym. W istocie inaczej rzeczy się dzieją w naszym ustroju... — Jakżeż więc panowie regulujecie płacę robotniczą?.. — zapytałem raz jeszcze. Doktór Leete odpowiedział dopiero po paru chwilach zamyślonego milczenia. — Znam, oczywista, na tyle dawny ustrój, by zrozumieć, co pan chcesz tem zapytaniem powiedzieć. Jednakże nowy porządek rzeczy tak zupełnie się różni w tym względzie, że jestem cokolwiek w kłopocie, jak mam panu najlepiej odpowiedzieć. Zapytuje pan, jak my regulujemy płacę robotniczą? Jedno mogę odpowiedzieć, a mianowicie: w ekonomii społecznej tegoczesnej żadnego nie mamy pojęcia, odpowiadającego temu, co za czasów pańskich nazywano płacą robotniczą... — Chcesz pan powiedzieć, jak sądzę, że nie macie obecnie pieniędzy, by nimi zapłacić pracę robotniczą... — rzekłem — ale kredyt otwarty robotnikom w składach państwowych odpowiada naszej płacy robotniczej. Jak się określa stopień kredytu użyczonego ludziom, zajętym przy rozmaitych gałęziach pracy? Jakim tytułem jednostka upomina się o swoją część? Jaką jest podstawa dla określenia płacy? — Tytuł jednostki do danej części?.. — odrzekł doktór Leete. — Jest to jej cecha ludzka. Być człowiekiem wystarcza, by mieć powyższe prawa... — Być człowiekiem wystarcza!.. — powtórzyłem niedowierzająco. — Czyżbyś pan chciał tem powiedzieć, że wszyscy dostają równą część?.. — Naturalnie!.. Czytelnicy tej książki, którzy nigdy nie widzieli innego ustroju, jak tylko obecny i może nigdy nie zastawiali się głębiej nad opisaniem czasów, w których panował inny system, nie mogą sobie wystawić osłupienia, w które ta prosta odpowiedź doktora Leete mnie wprawiła. — Jak widzisz pan... — rzekł on, śmiejąc się — nietylko brak nam pieniędzy dla wypłaty najmitom, ale jeszcze nie posiadamy nic takiego, coby odpowiadało pańskim pojęciom o najmie... — Tymczasem, ja się na tyle zebrałem z myślami, że mogę wygłosić jedną z tych krytyk, na które człowiek dziewiętnastego stulecia, jakim byłem, może się zdobyć, gdy usłyszy o tak dziwnym ustroju... Zatem w waszych pracowniach — zawołałem — niektórzy muszą pracować dwa razy tyle, co inni. Czyż dobry robotnik może być zadowolony z ustroju, w którym jest postawiony na równi z niezdarą?.. — Nie dajemy żadnego powodu do skarg na niesprawiedliwość... — odrzekł doktór Leete — bo żądamy równej ilości pracy od wszystkich... — Ciekawym, jak też panowie możecie tego dokazać, bo przecie nie ma dwóch ludzi jednakowo uzdolnionych... — Nic nie ma bardziej prostego... — brzmiała odpowiedź doktora Leete. — Żądamy od każdego równego wysiłku, t. j. żądamy, by każdy pracował, jak może najlepiej... — Przypuściwszy nawet, że każdy robi, jak może najlepiej... — odrzekłem — zawsze jednak rezultat pracy jednego będzie dwa razy większy, niż rezultat pracy drugiego... — To prawda.... — zauważył doktór Leete — ale ilość wyprodukowanych przedmiotów nic nie ma wspólnego z daną kwestyją. Tu idzie o zasługę. Zasługa zaś należy do dziedziny kwestyj moralnych, podczas gdy ilość produkcyi jest materyjalną wielkością. Dziwnym byłby ten rodzaj logiki, któryby usiłował określić kwestyję moralną za pomocą materyjalnego szablonu. Stopień wysiłku jedynie określa wielkość zasługi. Wszyscy ludzie, pracujący jak mogą najlepiej, są równie zasłużonymi pracownikami. Zdolności człowieka, chociażby olbrzymie, określają tylko wielkość jego obowiązku. Człowiek wysoce obdarzony, nie pracujący tak, jak może najlepiej, choć zrobi więcej, niż człowiek małozdolny, ale wszystkich dokładający starań w swej pracy, uważa się za mniej zasłużonego pracownika, niż ten ostatni i umiera dłużnikiem swych towarzyszy. Zadanie każdego człowieka jest stosować do jego zdolności, my zaś żądamy jednego: by swe zadanie on spełnił... — Jest to, bez wątpienia, bardzo piękna filozofija... — rzekłem — jednakże ciężko to być musi człowiekowi, który dwa razy więcej wytwarza, niż jego kolega, choć obaj równych starań dokładają, dostawać tyleż, co ten ostatni, a nie więcej. — Czy doprawdy tak się panu wydaje?.. — zapytał doktór Leete. — Co do mnie, wyznam szczerze, że taki pogląd zdaje mi się bardzo dziwnym. Dziś, u nas, myślą inaczej: każdy uważa, że człowiek, który może z jednakim wysiłkiem dwa razy więcej wytworzyć od drugiego, zamiast być wynagrodzonym za to, powinien być ukarany, jeśli tego nie robi. W dziewietnastem stuleciu jeśli koń wiózł większy ciężar, niż koza, zapewne panowie nagradzaliście go za to; my dziś, na odwrót, wybatożylibyśmy go, co się zowie, gdyby tego nie robił. To dziwna rzecz, jak dalece kryteryjum moralne się zmienia... Doktór, mówiąc to, tak zabawnie mrugnął oczami, że musiałem się roześmiać. — Ja sądzę... — rzekłem — iż prawdziwy powód, dla którego nagradzaliśmy ludzi za ich zdolności, podczas gdy od kóz i koni wymagaliśmy usługi odpowiedniej ich siłom, kryje się w tem, że zwierzęta, jako nierozumne stworzenia, pracują ze wszystkich sił, podczas gdy człowiek może być do tego zniewolonym jedynie gdy się go wynagradza stosownie do wytwarzanych przezeń przedmiotów. To mnie naprowadza na myśl, że natura ludzka musiała uledz wielkiej zmianie przez to stulecie, jeśli panowie nie jesteście zmuszeni używać podobnego bodźca... — I owszem... — odrzekł doktór Leete. — Nie sądzę, żeby od tego czasu zaszła jaka wielka zmiana pod tym względem w naturze ludzkiej. Człowiek i dotąd potrzebuje bodźca w kształcie nagród i przywilejów do zdobycia, żeby wywołać z jego strony maksymalny wysiłek w pracy i zdolności... — Ależ jaki może być bodziec u człowieka, by dokładał wszelkich starań w swej pracy, jeśli dochód jego, nie zmieni się, czy on pracuje wiele, czy mało?.. — zapytałem. — Wyższe charaktery mogą się kierować przy takim ustroju, troską o publiczne dobro, ale przeciętny człowiek zawsze będzie wolał leżeć na brzuchu, rozumując sobie, że nie warto się wysilać, jeśli ten wysiłek nie powiększy jego dochodów, ani też opieszałość takowych nie zmniejszy... — Czyż pan doprawdy myślisz, że natura ludzka może być pobudzona tylko takimi motywami, jak obawa nędzy i miłość do zbytku!.. — zawołał mój towarzysz. — Więc zabezpieczenie jednakich środków do życia dla wszystkich ma pozbawić ludzi wszelkich bodźców do pracy? Ludzie współcześni panu tak nie myśleli, jakkolwiek zdawało im się, że mają poglądy takie, jak te, które pan obecnie wygłosił. Gdy szło o wywołanie najwyższego gatunku usiłowań t. j. o poświęceniu bez granic, używano bodźców całkiem innych. Nie o wyższej płacy, ale o honorze, o wdzięczności przyszłych pokoleń, o miłości i obowiązkach dla kraju mówiono żołnierzom, gdy szło o umieranie dla jakiej wyższej idei; i nie było takiego wieku, ani takiego kraju, w którychby podobne pobudki nie wywołały u ludzi uczuć najlepszych i najszlachetniejszych. Co więcej: gdybyś pan zechciał bliżej się przypatrzyć tej żądzy zysku, która była najbardziej rozpowszechnionym bodźcem do pracy za pańskich czasów, spostrzegłbyś pan, że obawa nędzy i żądza przepychu były tylko jednymi z wielu motywów, które pchały ludzi do pogoni za groszem; inne zaś motywy, znacznie ważniejsze dla wielu, były: żądza władzy, wybitnego stanowiska w społeczeństwie lub chęć uchodzenia za człowieka wielkich zdolności lub cieszącego się wielkiem powodzeniem w świecie. I tak, widzisz pan, że jakkolwiek znieśliśmy nędzę i strach o nią oraz bezsensowny zbytek wraz z dążeniem doń, nie dotknęliśmy nawet większej części motywów, które niegdyś zradzały miłość do grosza lub popychały do najwspanialszych czynów. Bodźce niższego gatunku, które straciły swój wpływ, zostały zastąpione wyższemi pobudkami, o których nie mieli nawet pojęcia nędzni najmici owego czasu. Dziś, kiedy cały przemysł zaprzestał być w rękach jednostek, a stał się własnością narodową, miłość dla kraju i dla ludzkości jest owym bodźcem, który popycha robotników do pracy, jak niegdyś żołnierzy do walki. Armija przemysłowa jest dziś prawdziwem wojskiem, nietylko ze względu na swą doskonałą organizacyję, ale także ze względu na gorliwość i poświęcenie, które ożywiają jej członków... I także, jak wy niegdyś podniecaliście miłość dla ojczyzny, dodając do niej żądzę sławy, by powiększyć waleczność waszych żołnierzy... — ciągnął dalej doktór Leete — tak i my dziś postępujemy. Nasz system przemysłowy opiera się na wymaganiu maksymalnego wysiłku od każdego człowieka; innemi słowy chcemy, by każdy pracował jak może najlepiej. To też, zobaczy pan, jak dalece ważną odegrywa rolę u nas pobudzanie robotników do maksymalnego wysiłku. Gorliwość, wykazywana podczas służby społecznej, jest u nas jedyną i najpewniejszą drogą do sławy, odznaczenia się społecznego i oficyjalnej władzy. Wartość usług, okazanych przez jednostkę społeczeństwu, określa jej stanowisko w świecie. Jeśli porównamy rezultat, osiągnięty dzięki naszym porządkom społecznym i pobudzający ludzi do gorliwości w pracy z tym nędznym i barbarzyńskim bodźcem, który skazywał ludzi na głód i ubóstwo, to musimy przyznać, że nasz środek jest o wiele wyższy i skuteczniejszy... — Niezmiernieby to mnie zajęło, gdybym mógł się przyjrzeć niektórym z tych urządzeń społecznych... — zauważyłem. — System naszego ustroju... — odrzekł doktór — jest niezmiernie, rozumie się, skomplikowany w swych szczegółach, gdyż obejmuje całą organizacyję naszej armii przemysłowej; lecz kilka słów wystarczy, by dać panu o nim ogólne pojęcie... Tu nasza rozmowa została mile przerwaną pojawieniem się Edyty Leete na wysokiej platformie, gdzie siedzieliśmy. Była ona ubraną jak do spaceru i zaszła, by zapytać ojca o zlecenie, które miał jej dać... — Czy wiesz co, Edyto... — zawołał doktór w chwili, gdy już miała odejść — możeby pana West zajęło zwiedzenie magazynu, do którego się udajesz?.. Opowiedziałem mu trochę o naszym systemie podziału i możeby on chciał zobaczyć praktyczne zastosowanie takowego... Moja córka... — dodał, zwracając się do mnie — jest niezmordowaną amatorką chodzenia po magazynach, o których więcej może panu opowiedzieć, niż ja. Ta propozycyja była mi nader przyjemną, a ponieważ Edyta raczyła uprzejmie się zgodzić na moje towarzystwo, wyszliśmy razem z domu.